Falcom (Ultradimension)
is a character in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is an optional party member who can be bought using DLC. She's usually in good spirits and uses her Dragon Slayer to fight. *For a list of Falcom's outfits see: Falcom (costumes) *For Falcom's weapons: Falcom (Weapons) Appearance Besides being smaller and having a younger body, Falcom's hair was shown to be really long and worn in a ponytail held with a white ribbon. She wears a black, short shirt with sleeves above the elbow, under a white tanktop held with a brown belt near the bottom. On top of this is a short, opened red and white jacket with gold lining with a pair of matching denim short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt. She also wears matching shoes, an orange and white pouch belted to her right upper leg, a blue scarf, and black fingerless gloves with thick white cuffs. Fighting abilities Falcom becomes a playable character after purchasing her DLC. Falcom must be the most Balanced character of all the DLC characters having all her stats equally good except for her LUK which is just a bit low compared to the rest of her stats. Her attacks doesn't focus on any particular combo, tough she tends to go more for rush her power and break combos are great. Her passive abilities are wonderful but her MOV is low, at only 4, but can be fixed quite easily, HP and SP are great. She is on par with Neptune without any challenges completed by both of them making Falcom a very nice character. Falcom is a very balanced character been capable of handling herself over a wide variety of battles, her good stats means she will hold her ground quite nicely, unfortunately has is expected from a balanced character, she can be left outclassed by the other characters in they're respective roles, Peashy and Blanc easily outclass her in STR and VIT, Plutia and Vert in INT and MEN and by Uni in the TEC and LUK departments along with MOV as well, however she will always have consistent performance and wont let the player down in anything. Falcom overall is a nice character to pit against strong foes and end up victorious, her balanced stats is a great boon and she can take on the physical and magical enemies, getting some challenges is a awesome option and enhances her performance even further, with all her stats building up to a stone wall resistance and an unyielding force, the player can make Falcom strike like a Hawk. *Passive Abilities Poison Null = Immune to Poison Status Down Null = Immune to Debuffs *SP Skills Axel Rush: Single Target, Neutral, Physical Type, 5 Hits Quick Break: Single Target, Neutral, Physical Type, 12 Hits Zodiac: Single Target, Assist Skill, Buffs INT and MEN Burning Heart: Single Target, Assist Skill, Buffs STR and AGI *Rush Attacks Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 25CP Rapid Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 3 Hits, 37CP High Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 50CP Aerial Thrust: Physical Type, Wind Affinity, 5 H its, 62CP *Power Attacks Power Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Power Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 30CP Slash Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP Whirling Cut: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 50CP *Breaker Attacks Break Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 16CP Break Hit: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 24CP Strings: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 32CP *EX Finisher Power Smash: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Crimson Gale: Physical, Fire Affinity, Power Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Thunderbolt Strike: Physical, Neutral, Break Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Severed Shadow: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 3 Hits, Lv2 EXE Whirling Dance: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 8 Hits, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive Soul Breaker: Physical, Neutral, 13+2 Hits ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Falcom (Ultradimension) returns in PSVita remake. She appears in Chapter two giving directions to Neptune and co. to the Lastation Basilicom. She joins the party in Chapter 7 temporarily when Neptune and co. fight a Fake Purple Heart. Gallery For official Falcom images visit: Falcom (images), for Fanart: Falcom (fanart) Trivia *Falcom wears a costume based on Estelle from the ''Legend of Heroes series. Both characters share the same Japanese voice actress. Category:Mascots Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Falcom Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Human Category:Female